Wearable optics is utilized for a variety of purposes. Wearable optics is used for improving one's vision for reading glasses and to protect one's vision. Oftentimes protective goggles are used to protect eyes within dangerous areas. It is desirable to add additional functionality to glasses. This functionality can include a variety of forms, which are electronic, mechanical, aesthetic, etc. Accordingly, it is always desired to provide additional functionality to wearable optics. What is desired is a system and method which will increase the functionality of glasses beyond their normal use while still maintaining them for their primary uses. The present invention addresses such a need.